Sycophancy
by vts
Summary: [starts with flashfics][ShizukaIsis, hinted YMalikIsis] Who is there to turn to when the sky struggles to stay above the world? Shizuka tries to convince Isis that all's not lost despite the darkness.
1. Naïveté

**A/N**: Wow, am I out of it. This is my third time attempting to upload this, and it had _better_ come out right this time. Anyway, ShizukaIsis with hints of YMalikIsis, and there are two more drabbles after this before a full-blown chapter. This one takes place while Jounouchi duels Yami Malik.  
**Warnings:** Hinted shoujo-ai(ShizukaIsis), hinted YMalik/Isis, one-sided conversations, shortness

Sycophancy: Part I

"Look at you now."

He likes saying that to her. I want to forget what I saw, but the memory seems to stay prominent in my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see that monster smirking at her while she stays in his arms, doing nothing but staring at him while he taunts and taunts her with woos of blood and flesh and death and other unspeakable horrors. Then he lets her go and laughs and walks away while she stares at him with her pretty eyes and shawl wrapped around her face, but she looks a little sadder after that.

Isis, why don't you do anything? Why do you only turn away and sit down and sigh while he leaves and laughs, content with what he thinks is victory? Stand up for yourself; let your voice be heard. Even if he laughs at you and turns his head while weaving more tales of chaos, won't you at least be satisfied with the knowledge that he'll be going soon and he won't be bothering you anymore?

Why do you look like you're about to cry?

You can still get out of this. You don't have to listen to what he says. He's only trying to make you feel bad. No matter what lies he tells you, you're not ugly or useless or anything like that. You're very beautiful, with eyes like oceans and skin of Egypt and pretty black hair that looks like a cloudy midnight and -

I'm not trying to flatter you. It's the truth.

...no, Oniichan won't get mad if he sees me with you. Why would he? You're not doing anything wrong. I know that he's dueling your brother's dark side in a game, and I know that he'll win -

...oh. Is that why you're sad? You're afraid that my brother will beat your brother and that he won't be saved, right? Don't worry. He'll find some way to save him so that you can talk to him again without fear of evil stories.

Isis, tell me what your brother was like back then. I know that he couldn't have been an entirely bad person. Did he hold your hand and lead you on adventures, comforting you when you were sad? Did he ever tell you that he loved you truly, deeply, forever and always?

No, don't be sad! Both of our brothers will come back safe and sound, and you won't have to be afraid of nightmares anymore. Neither will I. And Mai will come back, too.

Look at me. All of this will get better soon. If you're afraid of what the Torque showed you, then don't be. Fate was beaten once before, so it can happen again, right? Kaiba-san showed us that. If he can do it, than Oniichan can as well...

Even we can make our own destinies.

Please smile for me. Please? If you can't do that, then at least let me hold your hand. You're not Fate's servant, and you won't be at _his_ mercy anymore.

Your hands look like they're freezing. Let me warm them for you.


	2. Comfort

**A/N:** A million apologies for not updating in forever. Truth be told, I wasn't even sure if I should put the other parts up. But seeing as that I showed this to some friends a long time ago, I decided that it was finally time.I now bring you Isis' side of the coin -- enjoy.

Sycophancy: Part II

I never knew before how warm one's hands could be.

She wants to be right. I want her to be right. Had fate followed its course, I could have told her that she should prepare for the worst - but that would have made me heartless, wouldn't it have? I have no wish to see her cry because of my duty as a messenger; I've seen too much of that.

She's such a sweet girl, still young and vulnerable to the world. She still has so much to see, so much to learn...yet she hopes for the best in everything. She has an idol to look up to; I must follow only myself and follow the path that a false prophet laid down for me.

Shizuka...you are kind. What is it that you are hoping for most?

The return of our brothers and the destruction of darkness. I think that is something in which we are all alike.

You wanted to know what Malik was like back then. Had he grown up normally, I assume that he would have been someone like your own brother. He was especially curious in the affairs of the outside world, as was I. He loved learning about new things. We were children who appreciated the world because we hardly caught any glimpses of it.

...it's the same with you? That's why you're so hopeful...

I wasn't trying to imply anything by that. Go one with what you were saying.

I like your brother. He's a strong person, one to be admired. Maybe you're right; maybe he will be another one to overthrow the chains of fate. He seems to be the type of person who won't let himself be ruled by anybody.

I would like to believe that it's true, but I'm worried that the good part of Malik is gone. He is within Anzu, but the thought of him never getting his body back worries me.

I don't my brother to be the one who ends the world.

...oh, gods, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry for scaring you like that.

Please don't run away.

You're not going to?

Thank you, Shizuka, for everything.

I have faith in you. You're going to grow up to be someone very strong one day.

...no, not "strong like me", but you're able to give strength to those around you. It's something that I try to accomplish when I can. Now go and see your brother, he'll be happy to see you.

Malik?

I'll see him afterwards.

Yes, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me, too.


	3. Impediment

**A/N: **This "chapter" takes place right after Jounouchi loses to Yami Malik. The latter decides to screw things up even more for poor Shizuka.

Sycophancy: Part III

Hello, pet.

It's a beautiful day, isn't it? But of course it isn't for you. Your poor, beloved Oniichan dared to defy the darkness and suffered the consequences. Poor, stupid fool.

You're sad, aren't you? Was he all that you had? That's too bad. I'm sure that you would have loved to come and watch your only reason for living become devoured by flames. How handsome you would have considered him, screaming and writhing and falling and burning. He was quite a delicious challenge.

Ah, so he's _not_ your only hope and light? Then who else is? I'm sure that you can tell me. It'll just be you, me, and your secret admirer. Three can keep a secret if two are dead.

You won't tell me who _she_ is? You're even more confused than you first appeared to be. Does Oniichan know about this...? No, of course not. How foolish of me.

So, who is it?

Well, whoever it is seems to have taught you the virtue of silence. It's quite a pity that this isn't the time to invoke that ability.

Shall I have to guess?

Perhaps it is the dancer, cheerful and always supportive. But she has eyes only for her beloved Pharaoh-who-will-soon-fall, and those same eyes will soon bleed tears. She will be too stricken with grief to even throw a passing glance at you.

Maybe it's the warrior who dared to step out of her boundaries, the free spirit that never was. She, too, defied the darkness, and the beauty and belligerence that you so adored are wasting away into nothing. She was once your idol, was she not? Then she lost and faded away while you did nothing but stand and watch and revel in woe. Even so, you're _somewhat_ devoted to her, having watched over her corpse all this time. But she won't wake up to see you - she never will.

Or maybe...

Ah, so you adore the _prophet_! Instead of preferring the ones who go out on impulse and start a revolution, you're partial to the ones who stand behind the curtain and gently prod things in the right direction. I see. You consider her intelligent and wise and strong. You go to her for your comfort and solace. You think that she's a representation of the goddess Isis herself.

Are you even aware of how the goddess came to be?

I didn't think so.

No, there's no need for you to know anything. I wouldn't want to warp your view of your beloved...or maybe I _would_. No matter.

But I hope you know that she's deceived you, much like her namesake...

So now you're curious. I knew you would be.

Do you want to hear a story?

I'm afraid you don't have a choice.


End file.
